sodor_high_schoolfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle Me
Battle Me is a fighting video game that crossover with 5 series November 20 2018 Platform: Nintendo 3DS and Nintendo Wii U MT Framework (For Nintendo 3DS and Nintendo Wii U) Characters *Thomas Johnson *Emily Emeralds *Percy Gordy *Toby Brownly *Sonic The Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Sunshine *O.J *Big Mac *Spongebob Squarepants *Duddly Puppy *Phineas & Ferb *Wreck it Ralph *Auron *DJ The Hedgehog *Mikey Kitsune *Mega Man *Zero *Jeff The Killer *Jane The Killer Unlockable Character *Ike (unlockable) *Jet The Hedgehog (unlockable) *Danny Phantom (unlockable) *Hercules (unlockable) *Otis (unlockable) *Zim (unlockable) *Ten Cents (unlockable) *Kim Possible (unlockable) *Lloyd Irving (unlockable) *Meta Knight (unlockable) *Sanger Zonvolt (unlockable) *Temple Run Guy (unlockable) *Marvel Heroes (unlockable) *Dipper & Mabel (unlockable) *Tecna (unlockable) *Musa (unlockable) *Knuckles The Echidna (unlockable) *Amy Rose (unlockable) *Shadow The Hedgehog (unlockable) *Lady Millington/Lady Doom (unlockable) *Dr. Eggman (unlockable) *Dr. Kobotman (unlockable) *Dr. Wily (unlockable) *Bass (unlockable) *The Trix (unlockable) *Z-Stacker (unlockable) *Lil' Gideon (unlockable) *Plankton and Karen (unlockable) *Snaptrap (unlockable) *Goku (unlockable) Wii U Exclusive *Naruto (unlockable) 3DS Exclusive *Mii (unlockable) Stage *Bigg City Port *Sodor High Ground *Green Hill Zone *Alfea *Temple *Plater Destination *Planet Wisp *Warfield *Sky Destination (Wii U Exclusive) *Sky Fortress (3DS Exclusive) *Cloud Tower *Smash Mansion (Wii U Exclusive) Unlockable Stages *Sand Oasis *Emerald Hill Zone *Central City *Angel Island *Sunset Colossuem (Wii U Exclusive) *Sunset Stadium (3DS Exclusive) *Planet Namek (Wii U Exclusive) *Hidden Leaf Village (3DS Exclusive) *Danville *Bikini Bottom *Mystery Shack *Game Central Station *Red Fountain *Barnyard *Melton Pits *Waiting Room *Krusty Krab *Kellstrophe Arena *Halberd *Red Hill Zone Items *Doom Flower *Finale Ball *Extra Life *Wisp *Item Box *Keys *Disc *Chaos Emeralds *Orb *Helper Capsule *Ultra Emeralds *Laser Sword *Ray Gun *Mega Gun *Guns *Bow and Arrow *Cannon *Crates *Boards *Springboards *Explosive Trigger *Monitors *Golden Baseball Bat *Metallic Baseball Bat *Bronze Baseball Bat *Silver Baseball Bat *Tragic Bomb *Firework Bomb *Golden Coins *Golden Rings *Bomb Launcher Modes *Single Player (Worldwide Savior , Classic , Star Fighters , Events , Co-Player , Stadium , and Training) *Multiplayer (Online, Streetpass, Spotpass, and Local) *Group (Battle and Special Battle) *Vault Box (Trophy Room, Sticker Room, Medal Room, Badge Room, Coin Machine, Stage Builder, Daily Challenge, Character Creator , Album , Replays, and Classical Games .) *Option (Screen, Deflicker, Rumble, Code, Control, Sound, Music, Erase Data, Movies, and Sound Test) Sequel On August 1, they annouced another Battle Me game. It entitled Battle Melee , which feature other series. Gallery Amy Rose Battle Me.jpg|Amy Rose in Green Hill Zone in Battle Me 3DS version Super Sonic Battle Me.jpg|Super Sonic transform to fight in Battle Me Wii U version Sonic Series Playable Cast.jpg|Sonic Group Bloom (Battle Me).jpg|Bloom Sonic Battle Me.png|Sonic Pose SSBM.png|Super Sonic Green Hill Zone.jpg|Green Hill Zone 3DS and Wii U version GHZ.png|Sonic in Worldwide Savior WIP Megaman.png|Wii U model version of Mega Man still under work Shadow using Chaos Control.jpg|Shadow in Sand Oasis prototype in Wii U version of Battle Me Worldwide Savior Mode Goku vs Vegeta2.jpg|Goku attacking Vegeta in Worldwide Savior Wii U version Super Shadow.jpg|Super Shadow in Worldwide Savior 3DS version after defeating Dr. Wily's Robots Silver.jpg|Model of Silver being ready for Battle Me in the Worldwide Savior Planet Wisp 2.jpg Planet Wisp.jpg Planet Wisp 3DS.jpg Alfea.jpg|Alfea College in Battle Me Spongebob.png|Spongebob Model WIP Shadow Central City.jpg|Shadow vs Shadow Android in the other half of Central City in Worldwide Savior Knuckles Beta.jpg|Beta version of Knuckles in Battle Me Wii U Tails Mansion.jpg|Tails in a new mansion stage exclusive for Wii U version Sonic vs Metal Sonic vs Dr. Eggman.jpg|Sonic vs Metal Sonic in Boss Battle Mode and Sonic vs Dr. Eggman in Worldwide Savior Category:Video games Category:Sodor High School